


空山幽谷

by Camelotfullmoon



Series: 梅林三部曲 [2]
Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelotfullmoon/pseuds/Camelotfullmoon
Summary: 玛丽斯图尔特的梅林三部曲之二 由于网上只有英文原版及上世纪80年代竖排繁体台版（杨孟华译） 纸质译本也无从购得 为了能让更多人欣赏到这一优秀作品 故将台版手打为简体中文便于阅读 不定期更新（会尽量做到一周一章） 侵删





	1. Chapter 1

第一部 等待

1  
半空里一只云雀悠然唱着，炫目的阳光照在我紧闭的眼睑上，鸟声像远处的水声淙淙。我睁开眼，上面是弧形的穹苍，不可见的歌者隐身在这个春日的一片光亮与浮动的蓝中，到处充满甜蜜带果子香的味道，令我想起金饰、烛光和恋爱中的年轻人这类美丽的东西。某个味道不甚佳的东西碰了碰我，粗嘎的声音说：“大人？”  
我转过脸，发现自己躺在金雀花丛中的草地上，金黄色的花灿开着，艳阳下花香四溢，一个年约十二岁的男孩跪在我身边，他浑身脏兮兮的，长发纠结如泥饼，衣着褴褛，斗篷是兽皮缀成的，到处是补丁，手上拿着一支长棍。不用闻味道，我也知道他是干什么的；他的羊群早已围着金雀花大啃嫩枝。  
他看我一动，就站起来，还后退了两步，从乱发间半提防半期待地窥伺我。嗯，他还没动手偷我的东西。我看着那支粗重的木棍，一团痛楚中我怀疑自己敌得过这个年轻人。但他的样子似乎只想邀赏。他指了指花丛外说：“我替你把马拉住了，拴在那边，我还以为你死了。”  
我用手肘撑起身子，天地登时旋转起来，灿开的花像从太阳这个大火炉中冒出的烟，痛楚慢慢沁回来，记忆亦随同一波潮水而至。  
“你的伤很严重吗？”  
“除了手的伤，其它倒没什么，休息一会儿就会好的。你说你拉住了我的马？那你看到我跌下来啰？”  
“是呀，我就在那边。”他指了指花丛外光秃不毛的圆坡，上面布着灰色的岩石和荆棘。在大地的肩膀之后，无垠而空旷的空间吐着海洋的气息。“我看到你从海边上来，骑得很慢。你好像生病了，要不然就是睡着了。然后，它好像踏进一个洞的样子，你就摔了下来，你并没有躺多久，我也刚刚才过来。”  
他停了下来，嘴巴讶异地大张着。我已用左手撑起上半身，正把那只红肿血污的右手放到腿上，可能摔下时正好压到，此时，正汩汩地流着血。晕眩渐褪，然而绞痛正一波波袭来。幸好我的头虽痛，倒还很清醒。  
“圣母慈悲！”男孩儿像要呕吐地说。“摔下马可能伤成这样子吗？”  
“不是摔的，是打斗时受的伤。”  
“可是你并没有带剑呀！”  
“掉了，我是用左手拿匕首打的。不要害怕，打斗早就结束了，没有人会伤你。来，如果你能扶我上马，我就可以继续赶路。”  
他伸手扶我站起来，我们正站在一大片山坡的边缘，除了金雀花丛外，还有被海风吹成怪形怪状的树。右边的岩石之后是海，左边的陡坡下去是一条蜿蜒多石的小河，沿河是曲折窄小的谷地。从我所在的高度可以想象小河跌入海前所形成的飞瀑，和那些难行的巨岩，而在土地的最远端，堡垒的尖塔远远的立在崖边。  
廷塔杰尔是康瓦尔公爵的要塞，这座固若金汤的堡垒，仅能智取，或由里应而外合。昨夜，两者都齐备了。  
我浑身激灵灵一颤。昨夜，在雨横风狂的黑暗中，这地方已为神和命运所主宰，也为那股驱使我到目前只允许我惊鸿一瞥的远程目标的力量所掌握。而我——梅林，安布劳希之子，他人惊为先知的通灵者——只不过是他的工具。  
我也是为此才被赋予通灵的天赋，与人人惊为魔法的力量。这偏僻且为海洋所闭锁的堡垒之中，将诞生一位国王，为不列颠肃清敌人，且奠下康庄之基；他将阻挡萨克逊的野蛮侵略，即使剩下弹丸之地，亦终能保持不列颠为一统。这是我从星象看到，从风里听到的讯息；它说，我，就是搭这座桥的人。若我仍相信我的神，这个孩子已经形成，但是为了他——或为了我——牺牲了四个人。在这暴风雨鞭笞的夜晚，在龙形星群的俯瞰下，死亡似乎已不足为奇，而几乎看得见的神则鹄候在每个角落。可是，雨过天晴后的早晨，所留下的还有什么呢？受伤的我，色欲已获满足的国王，一个苦刑刚要开始的女人；还有，就是供我们缅怀死者的时间了。

那孩子替我把马拉回来，一边还好奇地看着我，机警的神色又回到他脸上。  
“你带着羊在这里多久了？”我问他。  
“昨天天亮就来了。”  
“那，昨天晚上你有没有听到或看到什么？”  
他的脸色由机警突然变为恐惧，眼帘一垂只敢盯着地面，嗫嚅地说：“我忘了，大人。”  
我早已见惯这种空洞、愚蠢、呆滞的表情，这是穷人仅有的防卫武器。我温和地对他说：“不管昨晚发生什么事，我都希望你能记得而不是忘记，没有人会伤你的。告诉我你看到些什么好吗？”  
他静静地看了我约十秒钟之久，我不知他想法如何，但眼前所见这个一只手血肉模糊，既无斗篷，身上的衣服还撕破多处，而且脸色灰白的年轻人的确也不能给他什么信心。尽管如此，他还是点了点头，打算说出来。  
“昨天夜里，我听到马蹄声经过，我想是四匹，人则看不清楚，后来，快要天亮时，有两个人很快地追上去。我以为他们都是要去古堡的，可是我站到那块岩石上，却一直没看见崖顶的守卫室有火炬出现，护城河的吊桥也没有。我想他们一定沿着山谷下去了。天亮后，有两个人从堡垒下的海边走这条路回来。然后——就是你了，大人。”  
我注视着他，慢慢地说：“我来告诉你他们是谁。昨夜的黑暗中，潘德拉贡王朝的乌瑟国王带着我和另外两个人经过这里。他要到廷塔杰尔，但不经过守卫室，也不走吊桥。他经过河谷到海边，爬上岩石经秘密通道进去。为什么摇头？难道你不相信我？”  
“大人，谁不知道国王和公爵不和，国王是最不可能进入廷塔杰尔的人，即使他找到秘道，谁敢开门放他进去呢？”  
“昨天就开了，是伊格莲公爵夫人亲自引领国王进入廷塔杰尔的。”  
“可是——”  
“我来告诉你经过的情形，国王被魔法变成了公爵，手下变成公爵的仆人。所以守卫以为他们接待的是公爵本人，布里塞尔及乔登一行人。”  
他泥污下的脸色一片苍白。我知道，对于他及迷信的大众来讲，这套魔法故事将和公主王子的恋爱故事与高阶层人士的争权夺利一样广为流传。他结巴地说：“国王——国王昨夜和夫人在一起？”  
“是的，而且那个孩子将是王子。”  
他愣了好久，舔舔嘴唇说：“但是，但是要是公爵发现了，怎么办……”  
“他永远不会发现。公爵已经死了。”  
他把一只脏兮兮的拳头猛然塞进嘴里，用牙齿咬着，两眼翻白地从我的手、血污的衣服，看到空荡荡的剑鞘，想逃又不敢妄动的样子。他屏息说道：“你杀了他？你杀了我们公爵大人？”  
“绝对不是我，我和国王都不希望他死。他是死在战场上，他根本不知道国王已来廷塔杰尔，你们公爵是赶到迪米澳去攻打国王而死的。”  
他好像没在听，自言自语地说：“可是早上我看到的……的确是公爵本人从廷塔杰尔出来呀。我亲眼看到的，你以为我不认识他吗？那真的是公爵和乔登呀！”  
“不，那是国王和仆人亚帆。我说过，国王变成了公爵的模样，你也被魔法骗了。”他开始后退。“你怎么知道这些？你……你说你和他们是一伙的，这种魔法——你是谁？”  
“我叫梅林，是国王的侄子。人家叫我魔法师梅林。”  
他退到一丛金雀花前，两眼偷偷打量往哪边逃。我伸手拦阻他，说：“别怕，我不会伤你。来吧，拿着，没有人会怕金币的，就算酬谢你替我拉住马匹。来，帮我上马，让我赶路吧。”  
他倾身上前打算抓了就逃，可是忽然一顿，就像野兽一样，头部很快地转动、打探。我发觉羊儿也早已竖起耳朵朝东望去。终于，我也听到了马蹄声。  
我把缰绳收到左手，想找孩子帮我，却发觉他已经转身去赶缠在他四周的羊群。我叫了他一声，他回过头伸手抄到我丢给他的金币，就带着羊群飞奔下坡。  
痛楚绕着手上的伤处一圈圈扩大，断了的肋骨刺激着腋下，着了火似的。春雾渐渐散了，奔近的马蹄声像铁锤联合疼痛一起敲击我的骨头。我靠着马鞍，等候着。  
来人是率部直奔廷塔杰尔大门的国王。四列健马轻快地沿着草坡路而来，赤龙大旗飘扬在乌瑟的头上。他已洗去脸上及发上的白粉，假胡子也撕掉了，恢复原来的面目。皇家饰环在盔甲上闪闪发光；御用的猩红披风，垂在棕红色的马腹上。除了严肃、镇定及一丝疲倦外，他是一副怡然自得。心满意足的神态。廷塔杰尔以及城墙内的一切终于是他的了；对他来讲，这就是结果。  
我靠马站着，看他们与我平行而过。  
乌瑟不可能没看见我，但他的目光毫不斜视。后面的部属有人好奇地认出了我，昨晚他们虽然不在场，但现在已不难猜知所发生的事，也猜得到为了使国王的宿愿得偿我所扮演的角色。我相信有人会同意国王该感谢我、赏赐我，至少该认识我而接待我。只有我这个差点把命赔给他的人，了解除了感谢之外还有的责备；但责备需先分摊，因为他不可能责备自己。乌瑟认为我不能预测公爵的死是一项失败，他不能看到神要世人遵他旨意时，所戴的笑铁面后的讽刺。很少和神打交道的他，只看到再等一天他就能光明正大地为所欲为。他固然很生气，但最主要的是他需要把公爵死亡所引起的良心不安推卸到某个人身上；更何况他还必须公开地表示他的悔恨来安抚民心；而我，就是他内心发泄及外表表演的对象。  
有个军官，我认出是菲力尔，凑身对乌瑟说话，但他好像充耳不闻。菲力尔迟疑地回身看看我，做了个半耸肩又半似敬礼的姿势后，就继续前进。我毫不讶异地看着他们离开。  
马蹄声渐去渐远，半空里云雀扑拍了两下，回到它的巢里。不远处有块突出的岩石，我拉了马走过去，利用岩石垫脚挣扎着上了马，朝东北方王师驻扎的迪米澳行去。


	2. Chapter 2

2

记忆模糊有时也是值得感谢的。我毫不记得怎样进入营门，反正几个小时以后，我终于由极度疲乏与痛苦的迷雾中游了出来，进了房间且一头倒在床上。  
醒来时天已薄暮，昏黄摇曳的火炬与烛火间各种颜色的人影幢幢浮现，木头燃烧的味道萦绕其间，远远的还有滴水和泼水的声音。然而，即使这样暖和与温柔的氛围，对我那奋力挣扎的意识也都太吃力了；我随即又闭上眼睛，听任自己向无限远的深处沉去。我相信有一阵子我认为自己来到了另一个世界的边缘，在那儿异象跃跃欲出，声音穿透黑暗而来，真理则随光明与火焰出现。然而，酸痛的肌肉和手上锥心的疼痛告诉我人间仍然抓着我，而暮色中的喁喁细语是如假包换的人声。  
“目前就是这样了，除了手外，肋骨是最严重的，不过也只是折断而已，很快就会痊愈。”  
我好像认得这个说话的人，那坚定而熟练的包扎。我想睁开眼睛，可是汗水和凝固的血使眼睑变得无比沉重。我闻到一股醇厚的沉香，他们动手医我的手时，一定给我吸了罂粟，或让我昏迷。我终于放弃了挣扎，让自己随波逐流去吧。黑暗中，有一个温柔的声音回荡着。  
“别尽瞪着他，把盆子拿近一点。他到目前还没发烧，应该安全了。”这位应是医生。  
“听了那些故事谁不想瞧瞧他呢？”说的是拉丁语，但腔调很怪，尤其第二个声音带着浓重的外国腔，既非日耳曼语系，也不是环地中海附近的任何一种语言。我对语言非常敏感，很小的时候就能说好几种塞尔特的方言，对于撒克逊语与希腊文也略有涉猎。可是这个腔调还真认不出来，莫非来自小亚细亚？或阿拉伯？  
熟练的手指温柔地动了动我的头，拨开头发去治疗头上的瘀伤。“你没看过他？”  
“没有，没想到他这样年轻。”  
“也不那么年轻了，他至少已经二十二岁。”  
“二十二岁就做了那么多事！据说他的父亲安布劳希大王在最后那两年，什么事都要跟他讨论才敢动手。据说他能从火焰中看见未来，还能在一哩开外的山顶上打赢一场大战。”  
“这种故事谁也会编，”医生的声音结实而镇定。不列塔尼！我一定是在不列塔尼就认识他的，那流利的拉丁腔不知怎地令人难忘。“当然，安布劳希也值得他奉献他的才智。”  
“他们说他重建了安希堡的巨石柱，就是人称‘悬石’的那一座，这是真的吗？”  
“真的，他小时候跟他父亲住在不列塔尼时学的是工程。我记得他和崔莫南——就是军队里现任的总工程师——谈过巨石柱的技术问题。他还学了很多其他的东西，小时候懂的药草就比我行医一生所认识的任何大人要多。除了他，我不要任何人跟我同事。只有天知道他干嘛把自己关在威尔斯的山里面，不过，现在我们猜得到了。他和乌瑟大王一直处不好，据说乌瑟嫉妒他哥哥对梅林的爱宠。无论如何，安布劳希死后，梅林哪儿也不去，谁也不曾见，一直到乌瑟和葛乐斯公爵发生了这件事。看这个样子，也给他带够了麻烦……盆子拿近点，好让我洗他的脸呀，嗯，就是这样，拿好。”  
“看起来好像是剑砍的。”  
“差点刮掉一层皮，算他运气好。再一吋就伤到眼睛了。好，够干净了，大概不会留下疤痕才对。”  
“他的脸色很不好，嘉顿，你看他会复原吗？”  
“怎么不会呢？”甚至在那忘忧花的催眠中，我仍能马上认出他那真诚的自信。“除了手和肋骨外，其他均无大碍，只要休息几天就好了。把那边绿罐子里的软膏拿给我，谢谢你。”  
那闻起来像凡士林的药涂在颊上凉凉的，绿罐子的软膏，带着甘松香……我在家里做过，凡士林、薄荷、松香油……那味道让我梦见自己徜徉在河边，水面发出钻石一样的光，我摘着水芹、凤仙花和金黄色的蕈……  
不，那是他洗手泼水的声音，说话声也更远了些。  
“那他是安布劳希的私生子啰？”那个外国人仍不放松地追问。“他母亲是谁呢？”  
“她是南威尔斯马利都南的公主。据说他的异禀遗传自她，但外表则像先王照着镜子一样，比乌瑟还像。不论肤色，或是黑眼、黑发都像一个模子出来的。我记得第一次在不列塔尼看到他时，他就像空山幽谷走出来的小孩一样，虽不常说话，但一开口就不比寻常。别看他静静的，除了书中所学，运气以及时机算得正确以外，他的脑袋中还真是有一点法力的呢。”  
“那些故事都是真的？”  
“真的，”嘉顿医生淡然说道。“好啦，可以了。不必守在床边，让他睡睡，就寝前我会再来看他。晚安。”  
声音消逝了。还有其他人在黑暗中来了又走了，但都像毫无血气的，轻飘飘的声音。也许我该清醒着去倾听，可是我又缺乏勇气，只得向睡眠求救，拿它像毯子一样蒙住，在幽暗中治疗身体和思想上的创伤。

再度睁眼时，烛光中的黑夜已不那么狰狞。眼前是小房间石砌的圆顶，原本漆得鲜亮的墙壁因潮湿与久无照料而变得污黑剥落。房内倒是很清洁，康瓦尔石板铺成的地上一尘不染，我身上的厚毯暖和和地带着新近暴晒过的味道，还绣有许多美丽的图案。  
门静悄悄地开了。门后的强光，使我只看见来人中等高度。方肩魁梧，身上穿着一件朴素的长袍，头上戴着圆帽。他走近床来，我一眼就认出是随军的总医师嘉顿。  
他微微一笑说：“也该醒来了。”  
“嘉顿，见到你就让人高兴，我睡了多久？”  
“昨天黄昏到现在，已经过了午夜。能睡是最好的，他们带你进来时，那脸色像死人一样。不过昏迷不醒使我的工作容易了许多。”  
我看了看床罩上细心包扎好的手，体内仍然僵硬酸痛无比，但那锥心的痛已转为呆滞。浮肿的嘴内，仍带血腥与药品的苦涩，但头部已不再刺痛，脸上的伤也不太难过了。  
“幸亏你在这里，”我想动动手，但它似乎不太听话。“我的手会好吗？”  
“年纪轻轻还有一副好筋骨，什么伤好不了？虽然有三根骨头断了，但还没碎，伤口也还很干净。”他好奇地看了看我。“怎么搞的？好像被马蹄碾过，还被当胸踢了一脚似的。可是脸上的伤又像是剑伤，为什么呢？”  
“打斗弄来的伤。”  
他把眉一抬。“这种打斗未免太没有规则了。你说——不，等一下，虽然我，还有许多人都急着想知道经过——可是，你最好先吃东西。”他走去门外喊了一声，一个仆人端了菜汤和面包应声而至。我喝了一点汤后，才把面包咽下。嘉顿拉了一把椅子在床边静静等我吃完，把盘子收到床底下。  
“你可以说话了吗？谣言已经像蚊子一样满天飞了。葛乐斯死了，你知道吗？”  
“知道，”我打量室内。“这里是迪米澳吧？公爵死后，我们就围了城而把它攻下来吗？”  
“国王一从廷塔杰尔回来，他们就开了城门。他已经知道葛乐斯的进攻和死亡，好像是布里塞尔和乔登回去向公爵夫人报的讯。哎，你人在那儿，应该比我清楚呀。”然后又恍然大悟地说：“就是他们两个碰到你和乌瑟呀？”  
“他们没看到乌瑟，他当时和夫人在一起，我和卡戴尔守门，他是我的仆人，你还记得吧？卡戴尔杀了乔登，我杀了布里塞尔。”我僵硬的嘴唇咧出一个微笑。“如假包换的，你尽管看清楚，他块头比我大许多吧？我可没有耍诈唷。”  
“卡戴尔呢？”  
“死了，否则布里塞尔怎么会缠上我？”  
“原来如此。”他冷冷地说道：“四条人命，加上你是五个人，但愿国王算清楚这些牺牲的价值。”  
“会的，他很快就会得到补偿。”  
“会唷，谁不知道。他只要忏悔一下，厚葬葛乐斯，公爵夫人就能手到擒来。他又回廷塔杰尔去了，你知道吗？你应该在路上遇见他呀！”  
“我的确看着他在我面前两三码处经过。”我淡然说道。  
“可是他居然没看见你？照说——他应该知道你负了伤呀！”我的声调使他更怒。“他看到你这副样子，而居然让你自己回来？”他几乎是震惊了。他和我已是旧识，无需明说，他也知道乌瑟和我之间的关系。身为叔叔的他一开始就非常嫌恶哥哥对我这个私生子的宠爱；对于我能看见异象和预言的能力则是既鄙视又害怕。他激动地叫道：“你为他做了那么多——”  
“不是为他，我的所作所为是因为我答应了安布劳希，替他照应这个国家。”对嘉顿医生不能用神的旨意那一套，他像乌瑟一样，都是真刀真枪和血肉搏斗的人。“把你那些所谓的谣言说来听听吧。一般人认为廷塔杰尔发生了什么事？”  
他看了看身后关着的门，低声说：“传说国王已经见过伊格莲夫人，是你带他去的，你把他变成公爵的模样，通过警卫，直捣夫人的香闺。他们还说她把她当成丈夫带上了床。而布里塞尔和乔登回去报讯时，居然看到公爵和夫人正在吃早餐。我的天，梅林，你笑什么？”  
“两天一夜，故事就变了形。算了，既然大家喜欢相信这一套，也许比事实更好。”  
“事实又是怎么样呢？”  
“根本没有变形的魔法，只是运用化装和诈欺的手段而已。”我接着把一切经过告诉他。“贵族和国王的顾问应该了解真相，一般民众就让他们去听信法术和纯洁无辜的夫人这一套吧。”  
他想了一下说：“那么，夫人其实是知道的。”  
“否则我们根本进不去。所以我说，这不是强奸，夫人早已知道国王要去。”  
他想了更久，才沉重地说：“诈欺是一个很严厉的字眼。”  
“‘诈欺’并没有错。公爵是我父亲的朋友，他信任我。他到死也不会相信我居然帮乌瑟偷他的妻子。他知道我一向不齿乌瑟的风流，但他不知道我的神要我帮乌瑟清理这一笔。即使他知道，我也无法改变，欺骗了他将是我一辈子歉疚的烙印。”  
“国王才不会歉疚呢。”他断然道。“我了解他，除了稍微不安外，很快就不痛不痒了。梅林，只有你想到歉疚，也只有你才会受苦。”  
“对你和其他的人来讲，这只是另一个魔法故事，像狄百宁的龙，以及巨石柱浮水而到安希堡。然而你也看到国王的魔法师梅林落到这幅惨象，”我的手动了动，他关心地看着我，我摇摇头。“没关系，已经好了。还有一件事大家必须知道，那一夜将有一个孩子——就算我希望，或预言好了，将来你就会知道，圣诞节前后，伊格莲会生下一个孩子。乌瑟宣布结婚日期了吗？”  
“将在适当的时机尽快举行。适当的时机！”他嘲讽地笑了两声，清清喉咙再说：“公爵的遗体还搁在这里，一两天内将运回廷塔杰尔埋葬。然后，经过八天的哀悼期，乌瑟就要迎娶伊格莲。”  
我想了想，抬头对他说：“葛乐斯的前妻替他生了一个儿子叫康特，大概总有十五岁了，他的情形你知道吗？”  
“他就在堡里，原先和公爵并肩作战。没有人知道他和国王达成了什么协议，不过，国王临行前大赦了所有在迪米澳反对他的军队，他还说康特将继位为康瓦尔公爵。”  
“是的，然后伊格莲和乌瑟的儿子就要当国王。”  
“永远与康瓦尔为敌。”  
“不会的，”我软弱地说。“谁还会怪他呢？就算这场诈欺的代价，也未免太久了吧？”  
“那最好等待时间来证明了，”他突然轻快地说，撩起长袍站起来。“现在，你还是多休息吧，要我给你一些安眠药吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢。”  
“手上好些没有？”  
“好多了，我知道自己的感觉。我不会再惹事了，嘉顿，不要老拿我当病人。睡到现在，我已恢复很多，你还是把我忘了，回房休息吧。晚安。”  
他走后，我静躺着细听海水的声音，在充满神祇的黑暗中搜求探访过去所需要的勇气。

且不管勇气，但隔了一天，我的体力才恢复，在薄暮时分来到老公爵停棺的大厅。第二天他就要运回廷塔杰尔的祖坟；如今，他孤零零地躺在曾经大宴宾客，和指挥最后一场战役的厅堂。  
厅里很冷，除了风声和海声外一片阒寂。风势已转为西北，将带来寒流和大量的雨。窗上并无镶嵌与角饰，通风口钻进来的风把火焰拉成水平，既模糊又冒烟，还熏黑了墙壁。这个空荡荡的地方一点也不舒适，墙上无漆，地上无砖，家具亦无雕饰；印象中它只是武士的堡垒，我怀疑伊格莲来过这里。壁炉里的灰烬已经积了好几天，潮湿的木头毫无生气地半燃着。  
公爵的遗体摆在厅中央的台上，覆盖的猩红披风上绣着曾经与我父亲并肩作战的野猪图案，乌瑟乔装成葛乐斯时的衣服上也有。如今，沉重的布幅垂到地上，披风下的身体被压平，也皱缩了，再也不是记忆中那高大健硕的老人。他的脸露在外面，肌肉已经塌陷，灰败如多次使用的油脂绷在头颅上，只剩下鬼魂样的轮廓。盖在他眼上的钱币已经陷入肉里。他的头发藏在头盔下，熟悉的灰胡子则散在胸前那只野猪的图案上。  
我轻步上前时，心里想着不知葛乐斯生前信什么神，也将归向哪一位神。附近什么提示也没有，只像一般基督教徒样，在眼上放两枚钱币。我看过其他的死亡，也感受到幽灵在一旁鹄候的压力；但这儿什么都没有。毕竟他已过世三天，他的魂灵也许早已穿墙而去，不知魂归何处；远得我想对他道歉，求点心安，都追不上。  
我站在他的灵前，俯视父亲安布劳希大王的朋友，而我却出卖了他。我想起那一夜他来找我去看他年轻的妻子时所说的话：“我只相信你，因为你是你父亲的儿子。”而我只一言不发地看着火光映红了他的脸，像血一样，一边等待机会把国王带上他妻子的床。  
能通灵且预知神要我们来去的方向，是一种天赋；但它逼使你看到光明，也必须面对黑暗。死亡，就像生命里的任何事件一样清晰。一个人要开怀迎接未来，就不可能摒弃过去的追捕；一个人也不能只品尝舒适与荣耀，而把苦涩与愤怒关在门外。来到康瓦尔公爵的灵前，我的内心既不舒适也不平安。乌瑟是那种惯于征战的人，对死亡早已习以为常，再厉害的公爵也是一具死尸而已。而我这全心信任神，就像公爵全心信任我一样的凡人，知道我必须为这件事付出代价，而且是全部的。所以，我不敢抱有任何希望地来了。  
厅里燃着火炬，我是梅林，应该可以追得上他；过去，我亦曾同死人交谈过。我静静站着，注视着熊熊火焰，耐心地等候。  
渐渐的，整座古堡的声音一丝丝地飞掉，所有的人终于都休息了，窗下的海浪发出规律的声音，风抚拍着城墙，墙缝里的羊齿植物窸窣作响。一只老鼠吱吱叫着奔窜而过，油脂在火把内冒着泡儿。透过那又甜又酸的辛辣，我闻到死亡的味道。死者眼睛上的钱币在摇曳的火光下，闪着空洞而平板的光。  
时间一分一秒地过去，我的眼睛被火熏得几乎要张不开，手伤像钻子一样令我周身刺痛。而我什么都没看到。只有昏昏欲睡的守卫发出的耳语、鼻息、换岗时的脚步声，和守卫走动时盔甲发出来的金铁交鸣声，此外什么也没有。那天在廷塔杰尔的法力，已随刺杀布里塞尔时的力量消失无踪。我觉得它大概已离弃我而附到距此十哩，如今已躺在国王身边的伊格莲身上。坚硬如石的空气，不肯让我通过。  
最近身边的一个卫士一直不停地走来走去，皮靴磨着石板的声音逼得我不得不转头去看他。他很年轻，腰杆儿挺得像矛一样地直，紧握剑鞘的拳头因用力发白。浓眉下一双严厉的蓝眼睛眨也不眨地瞪视着我，像利刃要穿透我似的。那眼睛是葛乐斯的，葛乐斯的儿子，康瓦尔的康特，站在我和死者之间，狠狠地、憎恨地瞪着我。

第二天，遗体就被送到廷塔杰尔。嘉顿说，他一下葬，乌瑟就会回迪米澳准备迎娶公爵夫人。我不顾嘉顿的反对，随即召集侍卫备马，准备回马利都南的山上，那儿是国王答应了我，无论如何都将属于我的一点地方。


	3. Chapter 3

3

我走后，洞内没人来过，四周亦无人迹。除了怕我这个魔法师外，众人也都知道梅汀山是国王赐给我的领地。当我从磨坊边的小路上山到如今已成为我家的山洞时，连一向在草坡上牧羊的牧人也都不得而见。  
山坡的低处树林很密，橡树的叶子发出沙沙的声音，栗树和枫树挤在一起争阳光，冬青在山毛榉丛中显得又黑又亮。然后树林稀了一些，上山的小径左边是一条淙淙下流的小溪，右边斜升的坡上，嫩绿的风信子已在石砾间冒出头来，山楂随风摇曳。不知何处传来羔羊的低鸣，秃鹰高站岩石上号嚣，还有就是马匹踏过枯黄的荆棘窸窸窣窣，这就是谷间所有的声音。我终于回到了家，向简单与静谧寻求慰藉。  
人们仍然记得我，我要回来的消息想必早已传开。当我下马进栏后，发现地上已铺了新割的干草，一个网兜装着饲料挂在门边。洞口的草坪上，干净的布包着新鲜的面包和乳酪，羊皮袋里满是乡人自酿的酒，放在小喷泉的旁边。  
泉水从洞旁一个覆满羊齿植物的裂罅流出，有时源源不绝，有时只是渗出来，润湿了青苔或滴到下面的岩石形成的凹池中。山神梅汀的小雕像立在岩上，居高临下俯视由他两脚间流出的甘泉。清澈的水里有些金属闪闪发光。我知道食物和钱币都是献给山神的；在乡人简单的思想中，我已成了山中传奇的一部分，他们眼中的神带着光来去如风，且有治病的神力。  
我举起角杯，由羊皮袋中倒出酒，撒了一些在地上，再举杯喝完。神会知道心诚比祭品含有更多的敬意。我已累得无法思想，薄酒一杯只求勇气，不敢贪妄。  
喷泉对面的洞口旁，夏天亭亭如盖的橡树，如今仅剩枝桠，连洞口都遮不住，倒是疏落有致地形成一道手编似的小拱门，我推开枝桠走入洞中。  
炉火的灰烬仍在，但潮湿的树枝与树叶已飞得到处都是，迎面一股腐湿的味道；实在很难相信，我应国王急令前往解决伊格莲之事，仅是一个月前发生的事。仆人卡戴尔匆忙为我准备了餐食，未洗的餐盘仍堆在炉旁。  
如今，只好自己动手了。我把酒食置于桌上，开始起火。打火石和火绒仍在原位，我在柴薪旁跪下，伸长了手想变一个魔术。这是小时候加勒帕斯在这个洞里教我的第一个魔术；也是在这里，在更深的水晶洞窟中，我看到第一个异象，从而发现自己通灵的能力。加勒帕斯曾说：“终有一天，我透过异象都找不到你的行踪。”他说对了，我离开他，听任我的神差遣我到只有我能去的地方。如今神的旨意已经完成，他便弃我而去。在迪米澳，葛乐斯的遗体旁，我只有和凡人一样又聋又瞎的空壳，超凡的法力不见了。如今，我虽疲惫不堪，但若在我法力的诞生地，连这最初最小的魔术都无法完成，我怎能甘心去休息？  
答案很快地来到，但却非我所愿。夕阳穿进洞口射来，身上的长袍已经被汗湿透，伸出的手抖得像老人一样，想要变出来的火却仍然杳杳无踪。我废然跌坐在冰冷的炉旁，早春的薄暮阴冷寒冽，我慢慢地开始进食，培养用打火石和火绒起火的力气。  
想不到这种每个主妇不加思索就可以完成的动作，竟花了我好像一辈子的时间，甚至使手伤又开始流血。终于小小的火星出现在火绒上，慢慢地燃烧起来。我点燃火炬，打算到后洞去做一件必须要做的事。  
主洞很高很深，洞底的岩石堆叠成坡，沿石而上可到由洞壁延伸出的一处宽广的石架，石架后一片幽暗。内洞的进口就藏在这一片幽暗中，圆形的洞壁镶满水晶；借着火炬的光，我在此看见第一个异象。我的法力若真的失去了，只可能遗落在这里。我移动因晕眩而僵硬的四肢爬到石架上，跪着低头从内洞的进口向内窥看。火炬上的火焰一接触到水晶，光线就在圆形的洞壁间赛起跑来。我的竖琴还在洞中央，琴影像塔一样，窜向光辉灿烂的洞壁，黄铜的琴座也像吐着火舌，然而静止的空气使它无法低吟，拱形的影子把光线像炙铁投入水中样地打住。我跪了许久，张着大眼瞪视火光与阴影在四周打斗、跳动，然而异象仍不可期，竖琴依旧不语。  
最后我只好放弃了，像从未走过此路的老人样蹒跚步下石坡。我把火炬塞入架起的柴堆，看着木头哔剥燃起后，才出洞去把鞍袋拿进来。

受伤的手费了许久才痊愈，头几天还不断地抽痛，令我担心是否受了感染。但我也无法放在心上，因为长久以来都是仆人替我做的事，如洗衣、备食、喂马等等小事，如今都得学着做。那一年春天来得迟，使我不得不去较远的地方割草喂马，甚至比我摘取必用的草药来得远。幸好我吃的食物都有人送到草坡下，一定是尚未得知我失宠于国王的乡人送的，也许他们认为我替他们治病比得势与否来得重要吧。我是梅林，安布劳希的儿子；或许威尔斯人愿意认为我是梅汀·恩利斯，梅汀山上的魔法师，甚至已与这位老山神梅汀合而为一。他们把献给山神的东西转赠给我，因他的名义我也接受了。  
但是，夜晚就不如白天那么充实了。我经常失眠，倒不是手痛，而是过去的记忆使我无法阖眼，葛乐斯灵旁缺席的鬼魅都到了我的洞中。他们不是我喜见的故人，而是一些我急欲抹煞的幽灵，带着像蝙蝠哀鸣的声音在洞中徘徊。至少，在当时我是如此认为。现在想来，可能因经常发烧，而把早年我和加勒帕斯一起研究，而今仍住在洞中、呼啸来去的蝙蝠，依需要而加以想象成黑暗中死不瞑目的幽灵。  
潮湿阴寒的四月，刺骨的冷风踟蹰不去。这就是恶劣的时期，除了痛楚，毫无感觉；除了最基本的求生，什么都提不起劲。我吃得很少，原本就不华丽的衣服，因乏人照料，终于破绽而褴褛。不认识的人若在山间遇见我，真会拿我当乞丐。日子在无所事事间流逝，箱中的书，洞内的琴，都不曾碰过。虽然手伤已愈，我仍弹不出音乐；至于魔法，根本连试也不敢试。  
但是，渐渐地，像伊格莲被关在南方的古堡一样，我终于认命了。手伤痊愈后，有两个手指还很僵硬，手掌上横着一条疤。手指经常活动后，终能运用自如，疤痕则根本不以为意。其它的剑伤亦跟着愈合了；我已能适应孤独和寂寞，噩梦亦随之消失。温暖的五月捎来了和风与繁花绿草；灰云不见了，谷内阳光普照。我经常坐在洞口看书，整理药草，或看着骑马而来的人，或许带来一些消息。我的老师加勒帕斯是否也常坐在这里等一个小男孩呢？随着体力的恢复，我开始进入更远的山里去搜寻药草。我不曾到城里去过，只由偶尔来求药疗伤的乡人听到一些零落的消息。国王尽其可能铺张地娶了伊格莲，婚后似乎甚为愉快；但较从前容易发怒，周围的人渐渐学着躲开他的拳头。王后则默默地、尽量顺服国王的意愿；然而谣传中说：她面色凝重，内心似有无限哀悼……  
说到这里，乡人做了个避邪的手势。我听任他说下去，该来的消息在适当的时机总会到来。

我回到梅汀山的三个月后，消息终于传来。  
六月的某一天，太阳刚把草上的露珠收回去，我上山去找放出去洞顶吃草的马儿，林间充满云雀的欢唱。加勒帕斯坟前的山楂，从缤纷的花丛中冒出绿叶，风信子与荆棘一样茂盛。  
我通常都带着面包去找它，所以它看到我总会趋上前。但今天，它只兀立着，优美的头高高地昂起，耳朵警觉地竖立着，直到我走过去顺着它的眼光而望，它才把鼻子往我手上钻。  
居高临下时可看见银带似的泰威河环着马利都南所在的绿色平原蜿蜒入海，河上的拱桥边像往日一样聚满船帆，沿河的曳船路上正有一匹灰马驮着谷物朝磨坊而来。磨坊的位置就在我这山中的小溪进入泰威河附近的树林里，林外就是父亲修复的军用大道。笔直地通到五哩外位于马利都南东门外的军营。  
离磨坊约一哩半的大道上，有一团马蹄激起的尘雾；由金属的闪光看来，打斗正进行得难分难解。然后，他们分开来，可以看得出三对一之局。落单的那人在三人的包围下，几次试图突围都不成功。最后他突然把马头一旋，把三个人之中的一个击下马去，觑着空隙就死命奔过草地朝树林窜去。另外两人急急回马追赶，一人一边由后面把他拽下了马，他想爬着逃走，但两个骑士绕着他打转，武器在阳光下闪闪发光。刚才跌下马的那人似乎并未受伤，就赶来与他们会合。然后他突然勒住了马，其势过急因而后退了好几步。我看到他挥动手臂，大概是警告他的同伴，两人就弃了手下败将，全速朝东方的树林而去。  
原来另一队人马出现在通往城内的大道上，他们虽然看见逃窜的三个人，但显然不知道早先的打斗，仍然以小慢跑轻快地前进。甚至与不是死就是伤的那人平行而过时，亦未减速，终于，渐去渐远。  
我拉住吃完了面包就用鼻子顶我的马儿走下坡，一边对它说：“上一次我站在这里，看到国王派人来找我去给他办事。那天我有法力，我梦见整个世界都在我手中，小小的而且亮晶晶的。虽然我今天没感到什么，但他也许是王后的信差。且不管他是不是，只要他还有一口气，我就该去帮他。老朋友，咱们也偷懒太久了，总该找点事做做吧。”  
我费了卡戴尔从前两倍的时间系好马鞍，下了山谷，经过磨坊，放马向左边而去。  
他脸朝下趴着，因曾爬行背部微拱，一手塞在身下，另一只手则揪住一丛荆棘。他很年轻，骨架虽小但长得很结实，年约十五岁左右。衣服因打斗与爬行而划破及渗出血迹，但质料很好。手腕上的银饰闪闪发光，肩上也有一个银色的别针。那三人若想劫财，倒还不曾下手。他腰上一个羊皮囊袋也不曾解开。  
看他动也不动的样子，似乎已昏迷或死了。但我在他身边跪下时，他抓住荆棘的手似乎更用力了些，我才知道，他要不是精疲力尽，就是负伤太重。如果我是那三人之一，他也只能束手就擒。  
我温和地对他说：“你放心，我不会害你，静静地躺着，不要动。”  
他没有答腔。我小心地在他身上摸索，他瑟缩了，但没有出声。我很满意地发现骨头并未折断，只有后脑勺一团血污，肩上流出的血已变黑紫，但，最严重的大概是臀部侧面被马踢中的一处。  
我终于说：“来，转个身，把这个喝下去。”  
他就着我扶住他肩膀的手，慢慢地转过来。我揩去他嘴上的泥土与呕物，把水壶递上去，他贪婪地吞咽，猛咳了几声，力气又不见了，全身沉重地靠过来，头垂在我的胸前。我把水壶递上时，他曾把头转开，我可以感觉他在努力不使自己因疼痛而哭出来。  
“我的马就在那边，假如你能再努力些，我就能带你回去疗伤。”但他毫无反应，我只好又说：“而且要快，趁他们还没回头再来抓你前赶快走吧。”  
他这才恍然大悟般，突然抬手去摸腰上的囊袋，发现它仍在原位后，又无力地一垂。我突然感到胸前的压力大增，原来他昏了过去。  
这样也好，我轻轻放下他，过去牵马过来。如此可免受上山的颠簸之苦，神若慈悲也保佑他在我包扎伤口后才醒来。我再度伸手要去抱他时，愣住了。由于耳上的一道伤口，又是血又是泥地涂了他一脸，脸色惨白灰败。棕色的头发，紧闭的眼睛，松弛的嘴唇。但我还是认得他——拉尔夫，伊格莲的贴身侍僮，那晚带我们进入廷塔杰尔，且助我和亚帆守卫公爵夫人香闺的小厮。  
我抱起王后的信差，轻放在马背上。


	4. Chapter 4

4

拉尔夫并未在途中醒来，而我刚包好伤口，他的眼睛就睁开了。他瞪着我，似乎认不出来。  
“你不认识我了？”我说。“梅林·安布劳希。你的信安全送到了，你看。”我举起完好如初的囊袋，但他的眼神茫然似乎对不准焦点地穿了过去，然后可能因后脑疼痛，开始辗转呻吟。  
我看着他进入梦乡，才拿着囊袋回到洞口的阳光下。信上的封印果然是王后的，收信人则是我，我拆开封印，展读来信。  
信不是王后写的，而是拉尔夫的祖母马西雅，王后的心腹所写。信很短，但已足够。王后果然怀了孕，预产期在十二月。王后似乎很高兴——马西雅说的——但提到我则十分痛恨，把她先夫葛乐斯的死怪在我身上。“她不太说话，但我相信她默默地哀悼去世的公爵，虽然她的确很爱国王，但良心不安的阴影永远存在。但愿孩子不要受到影响。国王也深爱夫人，但经常生气，当然目前没有任何人怀疑这个孩子。但我私底下仍很担心这个孩子将来落在国王手中的下场。且不管这些，梅林王子，此信是希望你能收留我的孙子拉尔夫。我担心国王将对他不利，更何况服侍远方的王子也比被国王视为叛徒更好。康瓦尔的故乡也不安全。所以，我在此求你照顾他，还有将来那个孩子。我想我已了解那天你对夫人说的话：‘我见过一团烈焰，中间有个王冠，一把剑插在祭台上，像个十字架。’”

拉尔夫睡到傍晚才醒来。我起了火，端碗汤到床边时，发现他正看着我。眼光里已认识我，却又有一丝我不太了解的提防之意。  
“你现在感觉怎么样？”  
“已经好多了，大人。我——这就是你的山洞？我怎么会在这里？你怎么找到我的？”  
“我在山上看到你受人攻击，然后他们又丢下你吓跑了。我才下山用马载你上来。现在，你认出我是谁了吧？”  
“你的胡子长多了，但我还是认得出来，大人。我刚才有没有说什么？我一点都不记得了，我的头大概受了伤。”  
“是真的受了伤，现在你觉得怎么样？”  
“头痛，但不太厉害。旁边——”他呻吟了一下。“最痛。”  
“被马踢到了，还好都不是什么致命的伤，几天就会复原。他们是谁？”  
“我也不知道。”他皱着眉头想，但似乎引起了痛苦，我便阻止他。  
“我们待会儿再谈，先吃点东西。”  
“大人，那封信——”  
“我看到了，以后再说。”  
我看着他吃了面包和汤，再让他喝了一点点酒，脸色渐渐恢复红润。“好些了吗？”  
“是的。”他说话时垂着眼睛，只顾看他拢在胸前的手。他咽了一口气，又说：“我还没谢谢你，大人。”  
“谢什么？把你抱起来，带回到这里呀？不这样做，我怎能接到信呢？”  
他抬眼瞥了我一下，我发觉那眼光似乎有些怕我。我忆起那天晚上那样勇敢勤王的年轻人，对我则是一片推心置腹。如今——算了，我暂时把这些念头推开。  
“你带来了我最想知道的消息。我看了你祖母的信，你知道她信上写了些关于王后的事？”  
“知道。”  
“关于你自己的事呢？”  
“也知道。”他像受了冤屈正在受审的人，打定主意绝不多说一个字。看样子，马西亚雅的安排，他并不服气，也很不愿意来侍候我。我就此猜测，她或许并未把将来的希望告诉他。  
“先不管这些事。反正有人想害你，但他们若不是拦路打劫的强盗，能找出他们的身份，或查出是由谁指使的，可能很有用处。你真的一点都不知道？”  
“嗯。”仍是含含糊糊的声音。  
“他们的目标也许在我，”我温和地对他说。“可想而知，他们想连我也杀了。”  
他似乎吓了一跳。“为什么？”  
“假如他们是来报复你在廷塔杰尔的所作所为，自然，我也是目标之一。假如他们的目标只是你身上带的信，我想找出原因。假如他们只是打劫之盗，我就该通知城里的军队。”  
“噢，是这样的。”他好像有点惭愧的样子。“但是，大人，我真的不知道他们是谁。我，大概也是他们的目标，我一直在想，可是怎么也想不起来。一片空白，他们也没有戴徽章……没有戴吧？要不然我该记得的……”  
“他们穿什么衣服？”  
“我——根本没有注意，及膝的皮战袍，带链子的头盔。没有盾牌，只带剑和匕首。”  
“他们的马术似乎也不错，我看到了。你听到他们讲话吗？”  
“不记得，他们也没说什么，只喊叫了几声，说的是不列颠语，但听不出是哪一族。”  
“有没有什么记号能使你认为他们是国王的人？”  
这一击可能太近隐痛的伤口，他的脸挣红了，但声音仍保持平稳地说：“没有，但是，可能吗？”  
“我不知道。但是，当国王的都是一种很奇怪的动物，在良心不安时尤其怪。那么，可能是康瓦尔人吗？”  
红潮已退，但脸色反而比原先白得更可怕，眼神抑郁且甚为不悦。这就是伤口的所在，事实上，我相信这也正是他的想法。“你说是公爵的人？”  
“我离开迪米澳时，国王已准许康特继位为康瓦尔公爵。这个人对你可不会有好感的，他不会认为你只是夫人的侍僮，听命从事而已。他那满腔的憎恨，很可能演成报复的行动。事实上，他要真是如此，还没有人能说他不对呢。”  
他微微惊讶，但不知怎的又释然了。仍然力图保持拒人于千里之外的语调说：“当然，这也不无可能。只是他们都没有表示出来，也许以后我会记起一些什么。但是，”他一顿，“假如康特要杀我，在康瓦尔就可以下手了，何必一路跟着我到这里？难道是跟着我来找你？他一定也很恨你。”  
“不错，但是，他若要杀我，直接来就可以了，全世界的人都知道我住在这里，而且，他不必等到现在。”  
他怀疑地看着我，然后似乎找到了我毫不惧怕的理由。“我想没有人敢来这里杀你，他们怕你的魔法。”  
“让他们这样想也不错，”没有必要告诉他，我的防御有多薄弱。“好了，暂时就是这样，你再休息吧，明天就会更舒服了。你睡得着吧？还痛不痛？”  
“不痛，”他言不由衷地说。痛苦是他不愿展露的弱点。我量了他的脉搏，有力而稳定。我放下手，对他点点头。“你会活下去的。夜里如果有事，尽管叫我。晚安。”  
第二天早上他也没想起什么，我打算过几天再问他马西雅信中未提的详情。一天傍晚，我看他好多了，便把他叫过来。这天比较冷，所以我起了一个火，把晚餐摆在火堆旁，对他说：“拉尔夫，把你的碗带过来。这里比较暖和。我有话对你说。”  
他乖顺地走过来。他的衣服已经想办法补好，刀伤淤伤渐渐消退，脸色也已恢复，又是原来那副英挺的模样。只是臀部的伤未愈，走路仍有点跛，由于沉默，脸色凝重而带机警。他在我指着的地方坐下来。  
“你说你知道马西雅在信中除了王后的事外，还说了一些其他的？”  
“是的。”  
“那你该知道她担心国王对你不利，而派你来这里。国王本身有没有什么举动令你怕他？”  
他轻摇着头，但不肯看我的眼睛。“怕他倒没有，不过，南方的海岸因萨克逊人入侵而动员时，我要求随行，他不肯带我去。”声音忧郁而愤懑。“连在迪米澳反对他的康瓦尔人都能去，而曾经帮助他的我居然被斥退了。”  
我仔细地看着那低垂的头和热血沸腾的双颊。难怪他对我会有这种既厌恶又生气的态度。他认为替我和国王多做那一次服务，不只丧失了他在王后身边的地位，还成为他们自己公爵极欲置之死地的对象，如今更被驱逐到一个他满心不愿意来的地方。  
我说：“你祖母除了希望你在康瓦尔以外的地方另创事业外，并没有多说。但在你的伤势未痊愈以前，这个目标必须暂时放下。你先告诉我，国王可曾直接对你谈起那天晚上的事？”  
他想了许久，令我以为他不愿回答。然而，他却又开口说：“他说过，他说他很满意我的服务，亟想酬谢我，问我想要什么，我说不要，能让我为王上服务就是最好的报酬。他就不太高兴了，我想他大概想给我钱，把我遣开，好让他忘了这件事。他又说，我不能再侍候国王或王后，侍候他，则背叛原来的主人葛乐斯公爵，一个人若能背叛主人，就会再背叛其他主人。”  
“还有呢？只有这些？”  
“只有？”他把头猛地一抬，神色既惊且怒。“这种侮辱还不够？而且，你明知他是说谎。我是夫人的手下，并不是葛乐斯公爵的人！我没有背叛主人！”  
“这侮辱的确很难忍，国王的头脑还不可能清晰，现在他还觉得自己是背主的犹大，他总得把这个责任推到别人身上，那就是你和我了。但我不太相信他真的会害你，再精明的祖母，也不可能把这种情形认为是一种威胁。”  
“谁怕什么威胁？”他激动地说。“我又不是害怕才逃出来的！总得有人把信送来，而你也看到了，这种任务有多危险！”  
这口气真不像仆人该用的，我温和地对他说：“别把怒气发在我身上呀。小斗鸡。没有人怀疑你的勇气，我相信国王都不会的。来，你把萨克逊人登陆的事告诉我，地点和经过，我已经一个月没有听到南方的消息了。”  
他努力收起野蛮的态度，平顺地说：“时间是五月，他们在温多克南方一个深港，叫波特湾的地方登了陆。它并不在萨克逊族联的领域内，而是在都那利亚，他们这样就破坏了条约，你是知道的。”  
我点点头。撒克逊第一次成立族联是韩吉斯和霍尔沙，霍尔沙就是佛提吉恩雇来助他篡位的佣兵领袖，在杀了安布劳希与乌瑟的大哥，两位王子被逼逃到小不列颠（注：今法国北部不列塔尼）后，佣兵拒绝离境，要求给他们土地屯垦，并答应将来仍助佛提吉恩而战。篡位的新王一来不敢拒绝，二来或许预知将有借重之时，就把南方一块从雷匹亚到温多克如今通称为“萨克逊海岸”的地方给他们。早在罗马人占领不列颠时，即有这种称呼，因为萨克逊人多由此地登陆；但到乌瑟时，才正式确定。天清气朗的日子，从伦敦城上就可以看见萨克逊人的炊烟。  
父亲为王时，萨克逊人就从这个基地，和东北部相继入侵。父亲杀了韩吉斯，把残部赶到哈得连长城以北的荒地；南方则正式划界，强迫他们订下互不侵犯条约。但与萨克逊人签约，就像在水上写字一样；安布劳希乃营建长城，阻止蛮人劫掠城内肥沃之地。乌瑟早期，他们受限于此约——或此城，不曾公开参加韩吉斯的儿子渥克达和族人艾欧沙所领导的入侵行动；但他们也并不安分——敞开海岸欢迎任何海上的浪人，使萨克逊海岸人口越来越多，安布劳希长城终于形同虚设。加上东部海岸有许多来自日耳曼海的海盗，有的烧杀劫掠后就启帆远去，有的干脆就向那些小诸侯购买或强抢土地，住了下来。  
拉尔夫对我描述的就是这一段。  
“族联首先破坏了条约，而当另一支新的萨克逊人乘三十艘长船在族联领域以西好远的波特湾登陆时，居然还派军队支援。他们已在河口处扎营，并向温多克推进。我想，只要他们一旦占领巴顿山——什么事？”  
他语声一挫，紧张地瞪着我，惊讶中带着些许害怕。  
“没什么，”我说，“我好像听到外面有声音，其实只是风声而已。”  
他慢慢地说：“你刚才那个表情，就像在廷塔杰尔说‘空气间充满魔法’时一样。你的眼神变得好奇怪，眼睛都黑了，还泛着蓝光，好像从火焰里面看到什么似的。”他踟蹰地说：“是预言吗？”  
“不是，我并没看到什么。外面风势太强，使我以为有马匹上来。假如真有预言，它还会再出现。来，你刚刚说到巴顿山，然后呢？”  
“噢，萨克逊人不知道乌瑟大王率全军驻在康瓦尔要打葛乐斯公爵，才敢公然挑衅。国王就号召都那利亚帮助他，要把萨克逊人赶回去。”他停下来，舔了舔嘴唇，言简意赅地说：“康特与他同行。”  
“真的？”我沉思地说。“你可能知道他们之间的协议吗？”  
“只听康特说，既然他不能独自保护都那利亚，何妨与魔鬼合作，只求把萨克逊人赶走。”  
“他似乎是一个很理智的年轻人。”  
愤懑中的拉尔夫似乎没听见我的话。“可见，他并不真心与乌瑟和平相处——”  
“不错，这倒是可想而知。”  
“——但是，他还能与他并辔而行！而我就不行！我去求他，去求夫人，要他带我去！可是他就是不肯。”  
我试着对他讲理。“他又怎能带你去呢？”  
他瞪着我，好像又要动怒了。“什么意思？！连你也认为我是叛徒——”  
“你和康特同年，对不对？试着运用你的常识来判断事情。你想想看，假如康特要与国王同赴战场，国王也是为了你好，才不肯带你去。乌瑟看到你，只是良心稍微不安罢了；而康特简直拿你当杀父仇人。就算他亟需国王的军队，他也忍受不了看着你整天在乌瑟的身边绕。这样一说，你总该了解为什么被派离家，且到北方来投奔我了吧？”  
他默然不语。我跟着温和地说：“过去的已经过去了，拉尔夫。只有少不更事的幼儿才期待生命要完全公平；有勇气为自己播下的种收获，才是男子汉的行为。我相信我们两人都会克服这一关，抛开过去的羁绊，接受神为你安排的道路。你的生命并不因为被迫离开宫廷，或离开康瓦尔而完结。”  
他沉默了许久，终于拾起他和我的空碗站起来。“我懂了，反正目前既然无处可去，我不妨留下来侍候你。这可不是因为我怕国王，或是祖母要我少去碍着康特公爵。这是我自己的选择，而且——”他咽了一口气。“我欠你一笔救命之恩。”语气仍很倔强，既无感谢，更拒绝接受安抚。那直挺的腰杆和两个碗紧扣在胸前的架势，像检阅中的士兵。  
“那就开始还债吧，先把碗洗一洗。”我拿起一本书淡然说道。  
他还站了一会，看我不再理他，终于一语不发地去外面打水。


End file.
